


Presque parfait

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Fetish, Gen, anachronistic order, i should sort this mess out someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce monde est beau parce qu'il est imparfait, dit Roy. Mais si certaines choses... ou certaines personnes peuvent approcher la perfection, c'est encore plus beau ainsi.<br/>Edit: Mais la perfection absolue n'est pas de ce monde, bien sûr, et parfois les choses partent en morceaux. Seront-elles recollables ?<br/>5ème volet : Face à Archer.<br/>6ème : Par delà le bruit et le tumulte.<br/>7ème : Un rêve brisé.<br/>8ème : Tout entier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy contemple les cheveux de Riza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Presque parfait (1)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** amour/un peu de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post 1ère série animée, épisodes 50-51.  
>  **Notes :** Ok, bon, quand j’ai écrit cela je ne savais pas encore que dans le manga, on voit effectivement un bref aperçu de la période où Riza laisse pousser ses cheveux et c’est légèrement différent de ce que j’avais imaginé. On va dire que tant pis, c’est pas si grave !  
>  **Prompt :** les cheveux de Riza détachés  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~950

Au début, Roy crut qu’il était mort et s’étonna d’en être conscient. Il n’avait jamais cru à l’après-vie, toujours pensé que les anges et le paradis, c’était du pipeau. Il se gifla mentalement quand enfin, il reconnut les yeux brun clair aux reflets sanguins, sous la frange blonde.

« Un ange, » vraiment... _Quelle andouille_ , se tança-t-il lui-même. Il côtoyait Riza Hawkeye depuis des années, et jamais ne lui était venue une idée pareille… jusque là.

Ils échangèrent des banalités – si tant est qu’on puisse appeler _banalités_ une conversation dans de telles circonstances - dont il se serait bien passé à ce moment-là –heureuse de vous voir réveillé Colonel – combien de temps, ce qu’il était advenu de son combat, et des nouvelles des autres etc etc.

Et il fit marcher le peu de cerveau qui lui restait, dans cet état, à se demander, était-ce vrai qu’il réduisait une femme à sa seule apparence, sans penser à tout ce qu’il y a derrière, pour n’avoir jamais remarqué jusqu’ici à quel point son lieutenant était belle ?

Peut-être, peut-être, qu’elle faisait justement exprès d’être soldat avant de paraître femme, pour être appréciée à sa juste valeur, et non pas jugée comme une poupée ? pour cela au moins, pas de souci. Mustang savait ce qu’elle vaut, et elle avait toute sa confiance. Elle comptait parmi ses meilleurs hommes, était peut-être même la meilleure de tous.

Depuis des années qu’il la côtoyait… en suivant la lumière qui jouait dans ses cheveux détachés, dans le drapé doré – _Mustang, qu’est-ce que c’est que ces clichés à la noix !_ \- il remonta le fil de ces années.

Il se souvenait du jeune officier aux cheveux courts de garçon manqué, qui en remontrait à tous les hommes en matière de tir, et qui aurait planté son flingue entre les deux yeux du malheureux qui aurait eu le malheur de jouer les machos devant _une simple femme_. Avec un sourire froid, elle aurait rappelé au contrevenant que les relations entre soldats sont rigoureusement interdites, et qu’il ne voudrait sûrement pas passer en cour martiale pour harcèlement sexuel.

Mustang fronça les sourcils. Aurait-elle vraiment fait cela, ou n’était-ce qu’un produit de son imagination ? il n’était plus sûr de rien. Il avait l’impression d’avoir oublié cette époque, quand Riza Hawkeye avait les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, avant qu’on ne les envoie à Eastern.

Ce dont il était sûr, c’est qu’après sa promotion, elle avait décidé de laisser repousser ses cheveux. Elle les coupait toujours avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de paraître juste un millimètre trop longs, scrupuleusement. Quelques semaines après leur installation au QG Est, il s’était trouvé un matin à se demander s’il avait des hallucinations, ou si les cheveux de son si soigné premier lieutenant n’avaient pas deux millimètres de longueur en trop par rapport à d’habitude. Deux millimètres, ce n’est pas grand chose ; comme il n’était pas sûr, il n’a pas fait la moindre réflexion.

Le lendemain, Riza Hawkeye portait un bandeau. Simple et noir et pourtant indubitablement féminin. L’accessoire maintenait en place ses mèches courtes de manière irréprochable. Mustang se rappelait nettement avoir eu l’envie secrète de le lui enlever et d’y passer la main, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait, de toucher des cheveux de femme coupés si court. Au lieu de cela, il s’était empressé d’aller courtiser une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports avec une tresse brune interminable.

Encore quelques semaines, peut-être une couple de mois, et Riza Hawkeye avait abandonné son bandeau, portant désormais une queue-de-cheval, si courte soit-elle… dès qu’elle avait pu tirer assez de longueur pour la serrer dans un élastique.

Il s’était pris à regretter le bandeau. La queue-de-cheval lui semblait bien trop stricte.

Puis, il avait constaté sur le terrain, que l’action jouait des tours à sa coiffure sérieuse. Au moindre mouvement, les mèches trop courtes s’échappaient de son élastique et venaient danser autour de son visage. Elle les remettait en place derrière ses oreilles d’un geste rageur.

Il observait son manège en rêvant de lui arracher purement et simplement cet élastique pour voir ses cheveux retomber devant ses joues. Secrètement.

Et, petit à petit, les cheveux de Riza Hawkeye avaient poussé jusqu’à finir attachés par sa désormais célèbre barrette. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’habituait à la vue du clip tenant son chignon, il finit par cesser de se demander ce qui se passerait s’il pouvait le lui ôter.

Aujourd’hui, c’était fait. La barrette défaite, les cheveux libres sur les épaules. Vraiment, elle était belle. Il aurait dû s’en réjouir, de la voir laisser tomber ses barrières pour lui, d’étaler sa féminité à sa vue.

Et pourtant, il éprouvait un soupçon de frustration. Il aurait voulu détacher _lui-même_ les cheveux de sa belle. Qu’elle lui accorde le privilège de le laisser faire.

Cueillir sans effort les mille et une femmes folles de lui n’était en rien comparable au délice de faire éclore soi-même la femme cachée sous la carapace la plus dure.

\- _Mustang, attention, tu recommences à te servir le baratin mielleux que tu utilises d’habitude pour charmer les donzelles. Le soleil sur les cheveux de Hawkeye a dû faire fondre ton cerveau_ -

Un sourire lui échappa : Riza Hawkeye était fidèle à elle-même. Elle était forte et il doutait sérieusement qu’elle se transforme en fragile fleurette entre les bras d’un homme. Si un jour, il arrivait à la mettre dans son lit, nul doute que c’est elle qui mènerait l’affaire. Et que plus jamais il ne pourrait aller voir ailleurs.

Et ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, se dirait-il plus tard.


	2. De toute beauté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a tant en elle à contempler et apprécier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Presque parfait (2)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, mention de Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** amour/encore un peu de fétichisme/un soupçon de tristesse  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post-1ère série animé, épisodes 50-51, mention du 25 ; envoie joyeusement promener le film !   
> **Prompt :** les jambes (nues) de Riza  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et une poignée

Échanger toutes les femmes du monde contre Riza Hawkeye ; en avait-il vraiment envie ? en était-il seulement capable ? La réponse à ces questions, Roy ne l’avait pas encore. Même s’il espérait que ça soit « oui ».

Il n’avait qu’à tenter sa chance, après tout. Au point où il en était, après la rébellion lancée contre l’armée, le meurtre du Généralissime, il n’avait plus grand chose à perdre. Peut-être lui restait-il juste un quelque chose à gagner, qui ferait toute la différence, pour le reste.

Il ne s’en rappelait pas, bien sûr, mais peut-être que dans son coma, il avait croisé Maes, et que pour une fois, il aurait pris au sérieux les exhortations de son meilleur ami à se trouver une femme, pour de bon, la seule, l’unique qui comptera ?

Il se jeta à l’eau. Ou du moins, essaya :

« Ri- … Hawke-  
\- Riza, le coupa-t-elle. Dans cette tenue, Riza. S’il vous plaît. »

Cette tenue, c’est-à-dire en civil. Portant une jupe s’arrêtant juste sous le genou, une jupe découvrant ses jambes. Des jambes bien galbées, à la peau peut-être un peu trop pâle ne pas voir assez le soleil, trop souvent cachée sous les pantalons de son uniforme.

D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y pensait… cette idée prit toute la place dans son esprit :  
« Vous ai-je déjà vue en jupe avant ? »

Hawk – _non, *Riza*_ \- marqua une pause, surprise.  
« Oui, » finit-elle par répondre, essayant d’assurer sa voix.

Roy la regardait fixement, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi, justement, il avait pu oublier une chose pareille. Les jambes des soldates en général, de _Riza_ en particulier, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. D’où croyez-vous que venait son rêve de mini-jupes, d’abord ?

« En tenue officielle, pour une cérémonie funèbre, » lui rappela-t-elle, au bout d’un moment de silence.

Oui, ce jour-là, elle portait une jupe longue, une jupe étroite cachant ses jambes jusqu’à mi-mollet. Tant qu’elle était immobile, l’étoffe dissimulait parfaitement ses jambes. Dès qu’elle se mettait à marcher – en souliers de femme, pas en bottes militaires ! - les plis mouvants de la jupe laissaient deviner le volume des jambes.

Si ce jour-là, il n’avait pas été aveuglé par la disparition de son meilleur ami, il aurait sans nul doute remarqué comme le tissu, porté par le vent ou suivant ses pas, moulait au lieu de cacher. S’il l’avait vue porter cette fameuse jupe pour n’importe quel autre soldat, il n’aurait même pas éprouvé de remords à imaginer des jambes de femme sous le bleu de l’uniforme, au beau milieu d’un enterrement. Si le cercueil avait contenu n’importe quel autre cadavre, il aurait fixé son regard sur les chevilles, sur la peau révélée entre l’ourlet de la jupe et le bord des souliers…

Roy jura intérieurement. Peut-être qu’il avait effectivement croisé Maes, quand il était à moitié mort, et que Maes lui avait fait la leçon…

À l’époque, il n’y avait que Maes pour lui faire oublier de courir après les femmes, même celles se baladant juste sous son nez. Et il n’y aurait sans doute que Riza pour lui faire oublier sa peine pour Maes, désormais.


	3. Son seul désir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant qu'ils ont un peu le droit de penser à eux-mêmes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son seul désir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** accomplissement  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#o4, « tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de la 1ère série, derniers épisodes.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 440

« Officiellement, le Généralissime a simplement disparu dans l’incendie de sa demeure. Personne n’a encore décidé de vous en tenir pour responsable, malgré la rébellion de la Campagne du Nord.  
\- Pas encore, hein…  
\- Vous vous sortirez de cette affaire.  
\- Espérons-le.  
\- Alors, avec la mort de Bradley, avez-vous atteint votre but, ou avez-vous entièrement échoué ?  
\- Allez savoir. Mais, vous-même, que cherchiez-vous donc, à me suivre ? »

Elle ? dit le plus simplement possible, elle voulait Roy Mustang.  
Avec plus de réflexion, Riza Hawkeye ne désirait qu’une chose : être aux côtés de Roy Mustang. Le voir atteindre son but, si possible en partie grâce à elle. Et être à ses côtés le jour où il y parviendrait. Et peut-être qu’alors, il la remarquerait, peut-être qu’elle autoriserait ses désirs plus secrets à prendre consistance.  
En attendant, son but était celui du Colonel. Quel qu’il soit réellement.  
« Que vouliez-vous vraiment, que vous ne sachiez plus si vous l’avez obtenu ou non ? »

Roy Mustang ne savait pas lui-même, justement. Que cherchait-il, déjà ? que désirait-il ?  
Devenir Généralissime, pour n’avoir plus jamais à obéir à des ordres iniques. Pour que plus jamais soldat ne participe à un massacre tel que celui dans lequel on l’a jeté. La fin de toutes les guerres, au passage la fin des armées, et tant pis pour lui-même ?  
Pourquoi pas… il voulait, quelque part, expier ses crimes. Quand il souhaitait ne plus souffrir, une sombre part au fond de lui-même lui rappelait qu’il ne pouvait pas, qu’il avait ce devoir de mémoire, si douloureux soit-il, envers ses victimes, quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Ou justement, parce que ça lui coûtait.  
Il voulait se hisser au sommet, avait accepté le défi parce que Maes était derrière lui pour le soutenir. Peut-être voulait-il, tout simplement, que son ami soit fier de lui.

Et si Maes avait pu s’exprimer à son tour, perché sur un coin de nuage, surmonté d’une petite auréole, qu’aurait-il pu penser de tout cela ?  
//Et moi alors, personne ne se demande ce que je désirais depuis toujours – à part revoir le sourire de ma Gracia, et que mon adorable petite Elysia grandisse pour devenir aussi belle que sa maman ? si avant tout, je voulais te voir heureux, hein ? allez Mustang, fais pas ton timide, quoi, elle te tend les bras ! tu n’en trouveras pas deux comme ça dans le monde, je sais bien, j’ai cherché pour toi.//

Peut-être qu’il souhaitait aussi, malgré tout, que tout cela s’arrête, et, comme Maes, se ranger, avoir une épouse aimante et aimée, peut-être une famille, enfin, la paix…


	4. Une période cruelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute sa vie, marquée par la présence et l'absence de cet homme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le mois le plus cruel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime et film  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, Riza/Roy  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#o2, « le mois le plus cruel » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de la 1ère série + _The Conqueror of Shambala_  
>  et ici pour les circonstances de la première rencontre entre Riza et Roy vous pouvez oublier ce que le manga avait décidé pour _après_ cette 1ère adaptation  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Il y a eu son enfance, avec ses rêves et ses désillusions.

Il y a eu le jour où elle l’a rencontré, et tout a pris son sens à ce moment. Ensuite, il y a eu « l’avant ».  
Toutes ces années, elle l’a suivi en silence, sûre d’elle et sûre de lui. C’était simple ; il était là près d’elle, alors elle était là pour lui. En appliquant la croyance des soldats que l’amour est une faiblesse et que partager son cœur était dangereux. Mais qu’importait. Elle gardait toujours, très secrètement, ses idées de petite fille qu’un jour, il la remarquerait, et que l’amour serait plus fort que tout et que le partager leur donnerait toujours plus de force.

Puis vint le jour où il tomba de son piédestal.  
Dans les jours, les heures qui suivirent, leurs masques tombèrent. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient.  
Ces quelques semaines qu’ils partagèrent, loin des codes, des réglementations, de tout, juste elle et lui, passèrent comme un rêve. Tout ce temps où elle le soigna, où elle prit soin de lui corps et âme, où il la laissa faire avec plaisir, fut une vraie lune de miel. Elle et lui, donc, rien qu’eux deux, ensemble, juste en tant qu’homme et femme, sans artifice.  
Tout était si parfait qu’ils ne pensèrent même pas à se promettre quoi que ce soit.  
Elle aurait peut-être dû.

Le jour où il fut pleinement rétabli, où il estima qu’il devait reprendre sa place, se plier de nouveau à son devoir, payer pour ses erreurs, il la remercia pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui, s’excusa du fardeau dont il l’avait chargée. Et partit. Comme si le poids de son passé devait forcément passer avant tout l’avenir qu’elle pouvait lui offrir.

Alors, il y a eu « l’après ».  
Elle s’est maudite d’y avoir cru. Elle aurait pleuré de s’être livrée à lui en croyant qu’il resterait auprès d’elle. Elle l’a détesté, de n’avoir pas vu, ou pas voulu de tout ce qu’elle avait à lui offrir, de tout ce qu’elle lui offrait sans condition.  
Que lui importait, autrefois, qu’il ne la regarde pas, si elle était à ses côtés !

Maintenant qu’elle se retrouvait seule, le souvenir de sa compagnie faisait d’autant plus mal.  
Au moment même où il sortit de sa vie, le souvenir de ce mois de rêve se transforma en véritable cauchemar.


	5. Même s'il est le plus fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la fusillade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et même s’il est plus fort...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Archinator  
>  **Genre :** un peu d'action  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je tombe pour toi dans un silence lourd qui n’est pas sans rappeler la fin d’une fusillade, alors que toutes les oreilles sont encore assourdies par le bruit des coups de feu. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** derniers épisodes de la 1ère série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Encore assourdie par le bruit des coups de feu, Riza se précipite à la poursuite du monstre de métal qui lui échappe.

Elle a eu beau le cribler de balles, visant les articulations puisque le gros du torse et des membres résistait, rien ne l’a affecté, et lui a su la toucher. Elle a su s’abriter et s’esquiver, mais quelques projectiles l’ont égratignée, et l’un l’a même atteinte au bras. Mais il lui en reste un autre, et encore un chargeur plein.

Il est plus fort qu’elle, mais elle ne rompra pas le combat. Pas s’il s’en prend à Lui.


	6. Par-delà le bruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a tellement attendu son retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Par-delà le bruit, par-delà le temps et l’amertume  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime et film  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang ; Riza/Roy ~~et indices de Roy/Ed~~  
>  **Genre :** manqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 1#43, « des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la 1ère série, derniers épisodes, 1er film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 380

La bataille fait rage autour d’eux. Claquement des coups de feu, martèlement sourd des armures qui avancent, lentement. Hurlements des civils terrifiés dans le lointain, résonnant dans les rues, déformés par la distance. Cris de douleur des blessés, couvrant les gémissements des mourants.  
Ordres aboyés qui tonnent de loin en loin, étouffés par la cacophonie du champ de bataille. Ce qui fait qu’ils se comprennent essentiellement par le regard, un hochement de tête, parfois un geste.  
Ils se répartissent le front.

Quand le fracas des transmutations recouvre tout le reste, tous les regards se tournent vers le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt, réalisent-ils quelques secondes plus tard, les nouveaux venus.

Pour Riza Hawkeye, rien ne fait alors plus de bruit que son propre cœur qui cogne comme un fou. Le Colonel surgi de nulle part, comme apparu du néant à la seule force de son désir de le revoir, donne ses ordres de manière brève, claire et nette, et ses mots résonnent à son oreille plus fort que tout. L’un après l’autre, ses anciens subordonnés se voient chargés d’une mission précise.  
Elle n’attend plus qu’il se tourne enfin vers elle.

Chacun a été gratifié d’un regard, d’une parole, d’un rôle à jouer. Elle seule reste, au garde-à-vous, brûlant intérieurement.  
Quand enfin, leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle serait incapable de dire si elle n’entend plus rien parce qu’elle ne voit plus que lui, ou si c’est parce qu’il a attendu que le silence se fasse pour la regarder.

Ce seul regard suffit à effacer deux ans d’absence. Brusquement, c’est comme si tout revenait à la normale. Elle oublierait presque qu’elle l’a détesté de l’avoir vu partir, haï d’avoir compris qu’elle ne lui suffisait pas et qu’il attendait le retour d’Edward.  
Il lui sourit et cela suffit.

Tout revient à la normale. Elle pourrait sans doute même reprendre son rôle de baby-sitter pour colonel trop insouciant et lui reprocher d’être en retard. Gentiment. En restant dans le respect des règles, pour oublier qu’elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus.  
Ou alors, elle pourrait plutôt oublier toute convenance et perdre son sang-froid et se jeter sur lui et l’embrasser.


	7. Rêve brisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’amour rend la vie plus belle, mais peut aussi entraîner de cruelles illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rêve brisé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1ère série animée  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** amertume  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#31,  
> « Et c’est mon désir seul / Qui sature la couleur d’une pomme, / Qui donne forme à une senteur éphémère, / Comme un souffle sculpté dans l’air froid »  
> pour 52_saveurs">   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du premier anime, épisode 51 et film _Conqueror of Shambala_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 420

L’amour rend la vie plus belle, il donne plus de réalité aux parfums, aux couleurs, aux musiques entendues. À deux, l’on n’a pas peur de l’hiver. Riza ne croyait pas à la séparation. Et elle s’aperçoit qu’au final que ça n’était que du creux. Cela venait d’elle seule. Roy n’a eu besoin d’elle que temps qu’il était convalescent, et une fois redevenu lui-même...  
Lui ne croyait pas à « eux ».

Elle ne réalisera qu’en s’en éveillant qu’elle vivait alors dans un rêve.  
Elle savait pourtant que son monde est celui de la dure réalité, uniformes bleus, cœur de fer dessous ; le bonheur ordinaire n’est pas fait pour elle. Elle plaît à son colonel parce qu’elle est un bon soldat.  
 _Il ne m’aime pas assez pour rester près de moi en tant que femme._  
Il m’aimait en temps que soldat, autrefois.  
Continuer tenir revenir à la vie d’avant, être forte pour lui.  
Comme si de rien n’était, comme si ce mois n’avait été qu’un rêve.

Riza a tout donné à Roy, et il est parti quand même. Depuis qu’il est sorti de sa vie, à l’extérieur elle est toujours elle-même, elle maintient les apparences ; dedans pourtant elle se sent brisée et vide.  
Brisée, sa coquille, quand Roy a eu besoin d’elle personnellement. Maintenant qu’elle doit l’endosser à nouveau elle ne retrouve plus ce qu’elle cachait dessous.

Le marché dont elle a parcouru les allées est plein de souvenirs et l’espace d’un instant, elle retrouve les couleurs qui manquent à son quotidien. Elle remarque comme les pommes sont rouges, vertes ou jaunes, même si désormais elle n’a plus personne pour qui en acheter et en préparer tout exprès, que ça soit simplement en quartiers à croquer, en compote ou en tarte.

L’hiver vers lequel est parti Roy commence à s’installer ici. Il fait en général moins froid au cœur d’Amestris que sur la frontière drachmienne, le cœur de Riza est prisonnier des neiges là-bas. Elle s’étonne presque que personne autour d’elle ne semble avoir aussi froid qu’elle.  
Et elle continue tout de même sa vie.  
Je voudrais vous revoir. Revenez. Combien de temps vous laisser pour faire le ménage dans votre tête ?

Elle sait que sa place n’est pas là-bas mais ici. Il faudra bien qu’il revienne un jour. Le Roy qu’elle connaît, en tout cas…

Si elle confond encore désir et réalité, elle ne veut pas se réveiller de ce rêve-là. Elle ne veut pas savoir ce qu’il y a de pire que le cauchemar de son absence.


	8. Tout entier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les limitations de la chair contre celles du cœur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout entier, bandeau ou pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Couple :** Riza Hawkeye x Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** lime  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#19, « bandeau » pour 30_interdits">  
>  **Avertissement :** hospital!sex, sexe oral  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-série, épisode 51  
>  **Note :** non compatible avec le manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 900

« Je vous aime, Roy. » annonce Riza tout à trac.  
Roy cligne de son œil unique, essayant d’assimiler cette nouvelle qui semble tellement déplacée dans sa chambre de grand blessé.  
Il l’a toujours su, quelque part, ou au moins espéré, mais, dans le calme stérile qui règne depuis qu’il est alité, de tels sentiments lui semblent impossibles. La main qu’il a osé passer dans les beaux cheveux blonds de la jeune femme vient effleurer le bandeau qui couvre désormais ce qui reste de son œil gauche.  
Ces mots, il n’aurait jamais cru les entendre de nouveau un jour, surtout de la part de cette femme.

Mais Riza vient poser sa main sur la sienne, mêle leurs doigts, caresse à son tour le cuir du cache-œil. Doucement, elle embrasse sa paupière intacte, puis sa bouche.  
« Je vous aime, répète-t-elle.  
\- Riza… »  
Elle lui caresse les lèvres, espérant faire taire ses protestations. Il embrasse ses doigts et insiste tout de même :  
« Je ne suis plus qu’un malheureux général déchu, borgne et cassé de partout. Vous méritez mieux.  
\- Je ne veux que vous. Depuis toujours. Que m’importent les grades, je vous ai connu quand vous n’étiez que commandant. Et je vous ai aidé à mener cette rébellion, de mon propre choix ; je reste votre complice, quel que soit le chemin que vous empruntiez. »

Elle se tait un instant, réprimant une vague d’émotion, un soupir peut-être. Ou un sanglot nerveux.  
« Et ce n’est pas d’un œil que je suis amoureuse depuis toujours. Ce n’est pas à un œil que je veux faire l’amour, c’est à Roy Mustang tout entier. Bandeau ou pas. »  
Elle bat des cils, cherchant à effacer les larmes qui menacent. Elle se sent ridicule dans une telle démonstration de ses sentiments, une telle émotivité. Roy a déjà dû entendre des mots équivalents des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Il lui sourit, tristement. Et de nouveau, lui passe la main dans les cheveux.  
« Je ne suis même pas en état, pour ça… »  
Et ses joues se colorent de rouge ; qu’il parle de ne plus pouvoir aimer, comme elle voudrait le croire parce qu’alors, elle pourrait lui prouver le contraire, ou qu’il parle d’être physiquement diminué, comme elle craint de le comprendre en fait, elle sait qu’elle est allée trop loin.

« Je n’ai pas le droit de vous demander de m’attendre jusqu’à ce que je sois remis, » s’excuse-t-il.  
Comme elle peut, elle rassemble tout son aplomb :  
« Pas la peine de me le demander, je compte bien veiller sur vous, de gré ou de force jusqu’à votre complet rétablissement. Roy, vous n’avez jamais été capable de prendre soin de vous-même, il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse pour vous. »

À sa grande surprise, il l’en remercie sincèrement. Il doit vraiment être encore plus brisé qu’elle ne le pensait.  
« Puis-je espérer… que vous ne me repoussiez pas ?  
\- Je voudrais pouvoir accepter vos sentiments, Riza, mais je ne m’en estime pas digne.  
\- Cela, c’est à moi seule d’en juger, réaffirme-t-elle. Et mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. »

Roy tente encore d’ajouter quelque chose, mais ne trouve plus rien à dire. Alors, bien maladroitement pour un homme ayant une solide réputation de séducteur, il l’embrasse. Le grand tombeur se trouve désarmé face à l’amour, semble-t-il.

Riza a les yeux brillants et son sourire s’est un peu crispé. C’est Roy qui traduit sa pensée, d’une voix rendue rauque :  
« J’ai envie de vous. »  
Même si physiquement, il craint de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Riza coupe court à toute tentative d’explication ou de d’excuse ou de désistement peut-être, en l’embrassant encore. Elle s’attaque à son pyjama. Elle peut prendre les choses en main elle-même, sans imposer d’effort à son grand blessé convalescent.  
Elle fait du mieux qu’elle peut pour réveiller sa vigueur engourdie ; l’hommage qu’elle reçoit de Roy est plutôt chiche cette fois, mais elle n’en prendra pas ombrage.

Elle n’a encore jamais fait ça, autrement qu’en pensée, mais elle y met toute son imagination, et écoute attentivement chaque réaction du corps de Roy, se guidant à sa respiration, ses mouvements involontaires ou parfois un murmure indicateur gêné. Jusqu’à, enfin, lui tirer des soupirs et des halètements de plaisir.

Elle n’est pas experte dans le maniement de ce genre de « pistolet », et Roy est loin d’être au mieux de sa forme, aussi cela prendre de longues minutes. Mais enfin, il jouit, ses doigts emmêlés dans les longs cheveux blonds.  
Sans dégoût, elle efface de ses lèvres chaque goutte laissée entre eux, puis le lave, aussi délicatement que si elle faisait la toilette d’un agonisant ou d’un bébé. Une petite revanche intérieure sur l’infirmière qu’elle jalousait en secret.

Quand il lui sourit, reconnaissant, elle refuse quand même qu’il l’embrasse de nouveau sur la bouche, elle se dérobe pour ne lui offrir que sa joue.  
Et elle rougit encore une fois quand c’est au tour de Roy de prononcer, d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion que lui tire cet aveu :  
« Riza… je vous aime. »


End file.
